


Don't Leave Me

by catisacat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam recognizes the wendigo in time to prevent a fatal fate but finds herself its captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannah?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a multichapter fanfic in roughly ten years, feel free to point out anything that needs work.
> 
> I'm writing a long Jess/Emily one as well and I can apply any critique to that one too. \o/

Mike was lying dead on the ground. His neck was bent at a previously impossible angle. His previously bright and alert eyes staring blindly past her.

She had no time to truly mourn as the wendigo was approaching her slowly.

She knew it couldn’t see her either but its empty eyes bore into her none the less.

As it got closer she was gripped coldly with a sudden realization.

Despite herself she gasped. The wendigo was upon her in a second with its hand easily gripping her entire skull as it lifted her into the air.

The tattoo. It… it had to be.

It reeled its arm back to strike but stopped as a single word escaped from Sam's strangled throat.

“H-Hannah?”

She felt her feet make contact with the ground again.

The wendigo screeched again but… quieter. Like it was trying to communicate.

“Hannah?” Sam repeated as she very, very carefully reached a hand up to touch the tattoo.

It made a quiet noise, hand releasing her head but grabbing the back of her jacket.

She didn’t think she was out of the woods yet however.

Another of the wendigos screeched, approaching Hannah and Sam.

Bracing herself for them to fight she didn’t expect the world to suddenly become a blur.

The lodge in the increasing distance, snow, trees, some deer, a bird, rickety structures, mine carts, rock walls, a water wheel, an underground body of water, more rocks, an elevator, unsurprisingly more rocks.

Then darkness.

Sam felt herself land on something soft. Well mostly soft. Feeling around it was obvious she was on a pile of hay.

She heard a door slam and could hear Hannah rustling around the room.

She was terrified but God she had never been this tired in her life.

She lay still for what seemed like forever but despite being a wendigo and functionally blind Hannah knew she hadn’t moved.

Sam felt the hay shift, almost like Hannah was trying to make a nest.

She quietly obeyed, letting a clawed hand gently arrange the hay around her.

Despite herself the adrenaline was wearing off, making her so unbelievably sleepy.

She knew it was stupid but she almost felt safe.

She felt something big and warm cover her. She still didn’t feel like moving around a whole lot but she could feel something furry on it.

It did the trick though.

Now warm, she could feel herself drifting off.

The last thing she felt before finally passing out of exhaustion was a large hand carefully intertwining with hers as Hannah’s head put a familiar pressure on her shoulder.

Just like their old sleepovers.


	2. Veganism and Cannibalism

When Sam awoke Hannah was gone.

But there was light.

She was facing the wall, paralyzed with fear but as the realization she was alive and alone rushed over her she sat up slowly.

The warm thing fell off of her and she could finally see what it was.

A blue coat with an ugly mustard yellow interior and a soft ridge of light brown fur around the hood.

It was Chris’s.

Sam started trembling but put it on. She was avoiding turning around and she knew it. But at least if she needed to run she wouldn’t freeze to death.

She turned with the speed of a turtle as she slowly got to her feet, eyes barely open as she looked into the light.

She suppressed a scream as she was nearly face to face with the coat’s previous owner.

Well. She would have been if the body still had a head.

She fell back into the hay pile, hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to muffle her screaming.

Chris, Emily, Jess, Matt, Ashley and the flamethrower guy’s headless bodies all hung from the ceiling. Their heads were all stored together in a cage hanging from the ceiling which was slowly dripping blood.

The ground, God if you could even call it that at this point, was coated in several inches of blood.

Sam was still frozen in terror as the door slammed open, Hannah looking around aggressively fire the cause of the screaming. Sam tried to be still but the hay underneath her gave out. Hannah screeched at her, flitting to the hay as the door slammed behind her.

Remembering before, Sam acted quickly, “It’s me, Sam!”

Hannah relaxed again and Sam noticed with horror and disgust that Mike’s body was hanging from her clawed hand.

The wendigo stood up and Sam covered her eyes just in time to not see Hannah rip Mike’s head off. She heard a sickening squishing noise and a thunk. His body being put on a hook and his head joining the others.

Sam tripped to the edge of the hay, throwing up violently.

She collapsed back onto the hay pile but her eyes flew open when she heard the crunching in front of her.

Hannah was approaching her, holding a piece of someone. Taking a quick and morbid inventory of limbs Sam noted it must be the Strangers. One of his jacket sleeves was dangling just a little too limply.

She roughly shoved the limb towards Sam’s face.

Her stomach chose the most awkward time to rumble.

“No… uh, no thanks, Hannah…”

Her grey empty eyes blinked in confusion.

Sam flinched as Hannah roughly bit into the arm, ripping out and eating a chunk before offering it again.

“I’m… uh… I’m a vegan?” Sam offered weakly.

Her ex-best friend turned wendigo was offering her a limb from a strange man with a flamethrower and the best she could diffuse that situation with was veganism.

What the fuck.

Somehow, it worked though. Something clicked through in Hannah’s mind and in a flash she was out the door. There was a loud thunk after the door closed.

Sam was frozen for a second before bolting to her feet. She tried the door but it appeared to be barred from the other side. Trying the other it was locked or barred too.

The stench of blood and decay was strong but Sam resisted the urge to collapse again until she made it back to the hay pile.

She found herself asleep again until she was gently nudged awake by Hannah holding a can of oranges.


	3. Freedom in Captivity

Sam had been held captive by Hannah for two days now.

The room’s stench was becoming increasingly unbearable. She spent most of her time facing the wall and trying to dull her senses.

Hannah stayed in the room with Sam mostly. She had an ample food supply right now. Sam tried not to think about it for the first day of captivity but on the second… she began to worry about when Hannah ran out of food.

She had consumed Emily and Jess the first day. Both were only skeletons. Hannah had gifted Sam Jess and Emily’s jackets as well as Emily's shoes before consuming them. Another couple blankets for her legs and the boots covered her exposed shins.

She was almost grateful. She had been getting sore trying to curl up under just Chris’s coat.

On the second day it had been Ashley and Chris.

“Well, they’re finally together…” Sam mumbled to herself.

She could have sworn she heard Hannah laugh. Low and wheezy.

Her gifts from them had been Ashley’s hat and gloves as well as Chris’s green sweater.

As “nice” as her little hay bed was becoming Sam knew she had to get out. She’d tried to escape several times when Hannah left to get her cans of fruits and veggies but to no avail. The room had been sealed tight.

She knew she had to grab the bull by the horns… or whatever.

She took the can of green beans offered to her before beginning, “Hannah? Can I ask you something?”

She knew the wendigo couldn’t truly answer but she obviously did understand. Wendigos were smarter than they'd given them credit for.

“I don’t want to stay here.”

Hannah grew hostile immediately, screeching fairly loud before turning away. She looked back sharply over her shoulder, Sam thought she was going to attack at first but she just glared accusingly back at her.

“I’m… I’m not gonna leave you okay? I just… can we stay in the lodge? There’s real beds a-and I assume that’s where you’re getting me the food from. You won’t have to leave me then?”

She wanted to leave of course but she couldn’t say that. Escaping from the lodge would be easier than escaping from here. Resources. Warmth. No rotting corpses. It was a much better place to be while she planned.

Hannah appeared to be thinking.

She eventually walked over and grabbed Sam by the jacket again, prompting a rebuttal, “Hey! Hey, hey, hey. No more dragging okay? That hurts.”

Hannah looked rebuffed and Sam was honestly surprised at her own bravery there.

She made a mental note to be less aggressive though. She didn’t want to push her luck with this. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t really Hannah, at least not anymore.

Sam gathered up the morbid gifts Hannah had given her. She was wearing most but stopped to gather the extra coats and sweater from the hay pile. She wasn’t sure exactly how deep Hannah’s humanity ran but it wouldn’t hurt for her to act like the gifts meant a lot to her.

Hannah broke down the door directly across from her hay pile, the one she usually didn’t go out of. Sam supposed that it must be a shorter path to the lodge. Possibly safer. She was hit with the last memory of the lodge. There were at least a couple other wendigo out there.

She felt a pressure on her shoulders as Hannah gripped onto the hood of Chris’s coat.

She was about to protest again but her hand just remained there. No dragging. Just not wanting to lose her.

Sam nodded before starting to walk, avoiding looking at the rapidly decaying bodies around her.

She breathed deeply as she took her first few steps into the mines.

The air was musty but it was a welcome relief from the stench in the wendigo den.


	4. Playing House

Sam tried to feel relieved as the lodge came into view but she'd seen some things on the walk over.

Beth's cross next to a journal. Hannah had permitted her to pick it up, as well as the glasses lying a few feet away.

The journal... well it explained Hannah's current state.

She was torn between feeling pity and revulsion at it. But honestly pity was winning out.

It was hard though. Prior to this nightmare her and Beth... she wasn't sure what they'd been but they were something. They danced around it not unlike Chris and Ashley.

Frankly between her and Beth and Chris and Ashley Josh was the most frustrated matchmaker on the planet.

Sam had intended to tell her that night.

Now it was a year later, Beth was dead- no, worse than dead. Consumed. And she was leading around the culprit.

She shook her head, provoking a noise from Hannah. She couldn't think like that. Hannah was the ultimate victim in this situation.

She looked back at the squirrelly creature. For not being able to see wendigos sure looked around a lot.

All alone. Had to eat her little sister. Now she was just... this.

Sam put a hand on Hannah's, gently coaxing her to let go of the hood. She protested until Sam managed to get her hand in Hannah's.

She was confused for a second. It was probably the only nonviolent physical contact someone had initiated with her since the lodge last year.

Sam squeezed a little, bringing Hannah out of her own head. They continued walking.

The sun was on the rise as they approached the door. Sam knew she'd have to wait until night to try anything.

She was really hoping Hannah would let her wander the lodge. Planning an escape with a wendigo breathing down her shoulder would prove difficult if not impossible.

She got an answer. The second they were inside Hannah began putting impossibly heavy things in front of the doors.

Sam idly wondered if it was to keep the other wendigos out our her in.

Regardless she'd upgraded from a cramped and smelly cage to a gilded one. At this point? She'd take it.

She didn't get a chance to do that right now though. Hannah went from following to dragging.

It was jarring to see Hannah in her room.

The smiling girl from the pictures replaced with this.

Hannah let go of her, curling up on the bed with arms and legs jutting out everywhere. It would have been cute if it wasn't pants crappingly terrifying.

Then it hit her.

Dear God she could finally take a bath.

"Hannah? I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

She unfurled quickly, sliding off the bed. Sam was confused for a second but quickly realized that she wasn't going to be bathing alone.

Frankly, at this point she didn't really care.

If anything, it wouldn't hurt for Hannah to have a bath too. Sam didn't fancy herself a judgemental person but the wendigo reeked of rotten flesh.

She was uncomfortable none the less as she stripped down and stepped in. Her last bath hadn't exactly ended well and that was without a wendigo mimicking her movements.

Sam tried to ignore all this, deep down delighted to finally wash her hair. She ignored how disgusting the water was getting too.

She finally stole a glance at Hannah and wasn't prepared for what she saw.

It was like watching a bird bathe. Hannah kept dipping her head beneath the surface and coming up shaking it. Not very effective but Sam would be lying if it wasn't... well... cute.

Sam laughed a little, stifling it behind her hand.

Hannah's head shot up, clearly angry.

Sam's heart caught in her throat.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you!" Sam jumped to apologize, "That was just... really adorable."

Sam awkwardly gave two thumbs up. It was so hard to tell how much Hannah understood and God she wanted to stay on her good side. The OUTside.

She clearly understood that though, ducking beneath the surface so only her eyes were visible.

Sam laughed again, this time Hannah didn't protest.

"Alright, looks like you understand most of what I say."

Hannah rose back up, listening.

Sam found herself slipping back into being far too trusting.

"Now as cute as that was, let me help you."

Sam swam over, grabbing an "H" embroidered washcloth and started scrubbing at the mildly protesting wendigo.

To anyone outside the room, it would have sounded like someone was bathing a cat.


	5. All Too Normal

Sam fell asleep finally feeling clean and woke up covered in stuffed animals.

Hannah was gone again though.

Sam shuddered. She tried not to think of what grim trophy Hannah would bring her next.

It clicked in her head though. Now was her chance. She bolted out of bed and into the main area. Everything was still covered up with toppled furniture.

The basement.

Hannah had always been scared of their basement.

Sam quickly ran down there but apparently wendigo Hannah was braver than human Hannah. Everything was sealed up tight.

She made an anguished noise, thumping against a box which cracked open immediately.

Her search for a way out halted.

Hannah returned a few minutes later, distressed to find Sam not in her room.

She started screeching and she bolted back out but Sam hadn't tried to escape.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway as Sam walked up from the basement with an armful of stuff.

Hannah relaxed, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright Han, I've got a surprise for you."

She'd found a lot of weird stuff down in the Washington basement.

A few moments of quiet wendigo protest later and Sam stepped back proudly to admire her work.

A long black wig and a black dress hung off of a baffled Hannah. 

“There, much better. Time for the finishing touch.”

She pulled out the glasses she’d found in the mines. She coaxed Hannah into stooping over so she could carefully hook them into the wig so they won’t fall off.

Hannah stood up again, scratching confusedly at her new trappings before looking at Sam uncertainly.

Sam smiled at her, resorting to thumbs up again.

She wished Hannah could still see. She obviously was still inhuman but it was remarkable what a few old movie accessories could do. She contemplated trying to imitate her old make up style but doubted the twitchy creature would hold still for long enough.

The wendigo didn’t quite know what to make of this but seemed to like it. A long finger batted at the hair a little, there was at least some ghost of a memory telling her this was how she was supposed to be.

It almost looked like she was smiling.

The nice moment ended quickly though.

The lanky monster returned to the bedroom to pick up where she left off.

Sam’s smile quickly faded as Hannah handed her her next gifts. Matt’s and Mike’s jackets.

She started shaking as a tear raced to her chin, incredibly glad that Hannah was unable to actually see her face.

There was only one body left for Hannah to eat.

The Flamethrower Guy’s.


	6. One Left

It was her fourth day of captivity.

First day Hannah ate Emily and Jess.

Second day Hannah ate Chris and Ashley.

Third day Hannah ate Matt and Mike.

Flamethrower Guy was all that was left.

Well that.

And her.

It worried her more that Hannah seemed more attentive to her today.

While the other days had a fair bit of flitting around the mountain doing god knows what today she spent the whole time with Sam.

Right now they sat in the movie theatre, long clawed hand holding Sam in place.

Sam’s managed to find one of the few non-horror movies but it didn’t put her mind at ease.

The period piece played calmly in the background of her mind but the foreground was nothing but screaming.

She had found nothing. No way out. No way in.

Tears started quietly streaming down her face as the movie ended and Hannah released her hand. She could hear her moving things as exiting the lodge like she had the nights before. For her final feast.

Sam wasted no time. She made another frantic check of every possible exit in the house. She tried again futilely to move furniture blocking doors.

She eventually collapsed of exhaustion on Hannah’s bed, face wet and her brain empty.

At best she had one more day.

She briefly contemplated trying to fight Hannah but their lodge was free of any sort of viable weaponry. It’s not like hitting her in the head with a baseball bat would do anything but piss her off.

Her heart jumped and her eyes flew open as she suddenly felt a weight on the bed.

Hannah carefully climbed over her, curling up at her side as she had every night of her captivity.

Sam looked at her. She was still wearing the costume Sam had made up for her. She could see some blood caked into the bottom of the dress now.

She looked at the coat rack in the corner where all of the gifts resided.

A new large coat hung there but something else as well.

The flamethrower.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Sam paced the room furiously.

She had a weapon now.

Hannah obviously had no idea what it was. She probably thought it was just a backpack that she could give to Sam. She didn’t connect the flames to it, just to the Stranger.

She carefully put it on to test the weight.

It was heavy but she could move.

She hung it back up on the hook.

She was immediately regretting giving Hannah that get up. It had temporarily made her feel better about being around the wendigo at the time but now… the thought of sending Hannah up in flames… kinda hurt.

She sat on the bed staring at it.

A last resort. She’d use it as a last resort if Hannah started attacking her.

It was incredibly foolish but Sam really couldn’t contemplate doing it any other way.

Days passed.

Sam kept a quiet tally in her mind.

Fifth day. Sixth day. Seventh day. Eighth day. Ninth day. Tenth day.

The wendigo was growing increasingly more restless as the days passed. She no longer left the lodge. She flitted around it and Sam almost like she was trying to act human.

Sam was taken aback when one day she found the creature trying to figure out how to cook things. It was a miserable failure of course but she was trying. On the counter lay the now slightly scratched up cookbook, open to Hannah’s favorite cookie recipe.

The blind creature was hopelessly rooting through the fridge trying to find the parts but couldn’t find a single one with her clumsy claws.

“Do you… want help with that?” Sam cautiously asked, causing the creature to jump a little.

Sam walked over to the cookbook. This recipe was not possible, considering they had no eggs or butter.

However, being a vegan would come in handy for the second time in her captivity.

She gathered up the ingredients from around the kitchen before carefully helping Hannah to prepare them.

Stepping back this almost felt normal. Sam watched the creature awkwardly stir, grabbing the spoon like a knife. Hannah always loved making cookies.

Sam thought she’d never get to eat Hannah’s cookies again.

The next day Sam awoke with a start.

There was a loud, loud banging coming from down stairs.

But as fast as Sam had woken, her lanky bedmate had bolted downstairs faster than the human eye could even see.

The loud banging quickly turned to loud crashing.

Sam slid out of bed, looking around in a panic before her eyes settled on the flamethrower hanging off the hook.

She grabbed it quickly, throwing it on her back before stopping and putting on the goggles and face scarf hanging off it. The Stranger must have worn those for a reason.

She waddled down stairs with the heavy thing.

She froze as she reached the stairs.

Familiar screeches mingled with new ones as Hannah battled two other wendigos in the main room.

Hannah had abandoned her wig and glasses, the dress shredded at the bottom.

They seemed wholly uninterested in Sam as she slowly and carefully headed down the stairs, flamethrower in hand.

Hannah noticed eventually though, letting out what sounded like a screech of distress.

Unfortunately this alerted the others as well.

However those wendigos came to regret lunging at her as their world quickly turned into a fiery hell.

The altercation was short. They skittered away from the fire as she corralled them right into Hannah.

Their heads rolled harmlessly across the wooden floorboards.

She knew better than to be relieved before checking for more as she carefully turned her head to look behind her.

There were no more wendigos but the others had left her a gift- they'd busted the front door wide open.

She was in shock for a second, realizing that in her herding that she'd given herself the perfect escape opportunity. She was even holding something that would keep Hannah at bay.

She turned her head back to where Hannah was crouching fearfully. She let out a weak screeching noise.

It was obvious she didn't have human level intelligence but she had enough to know Sam could leave right now and there was nothing she could do to stop her.

Sam and Hannah stood like that for what felt like an hour.

A pitiful gurgling noise came from Hannah followed by the only word she'd said the whole time, "Sam."

It wasn't Hannah's voice of course, it wasn't like she was talking either. It was like a recording.

A recording of Sam's own voice.

She stayed silent, the wendigo getting more distressed.

She opened her mouth for another pseudo recording, "Where's Sam?"

Matt's voice. They must have been trying to find her at some point.

She started screeching louder, rushing to the door. Sam flinched but didn't move, out of habit.

It struck Sam as Hannah screeched out to the woods that she thought she was already gone.

All she had to do was wait until Hannah left the room then she could leave. It would be like red light, green light from hell but she could make it down the mountain now.

As Sam waited the creature slowly lowered herself to the ground.

Sam stared at her long, hunched over back before it started moving erratically.

Hannah was crying.

Sam just stood there, completely still.


	8. Epilogue: Calling for Help

"What's your emergency ma'am?"

"My name's Sam. There's...there's been a horrible accident at the Washington lodge."

Hannah silently approached Sam at the phone.

"Stay calm, what are the details?"

The wendigo carefully tracked her every movement, listening intently.

"Please, please you've got to hurry. All my friends a-are dead or... or missing..."

A long bony hand gripped Sam's chair tightly.

"The skies look clear, we'll be there in a half hour maximum. Remain calm and stay in the lodge."

Her second hand gripped Sam's shoulder.

"Please, please hurry. I... I don't know how much longer I have..."

Sam patted Hannah's hand on her shoulder before giving it a little kiss.

"We'll get there as fast as we can."

Hannah won't be hungry for much longer.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

Before she could answer both Sam and Hannah jumped as there was an unfamiliar growling noise behind them.

Sam held onto Hannah's hand, gently keeping her in place.

Josh stood in the doorway.

Face distorted, crouched over and snarling. Squinting at them with nearly blind eyes.

He didn't attack though.

Sam smiled before saying one more thing, "Send as many people as possible."

She hung up.


End file.
